Día de furia
by Mel.2004
Summary: ¿Quien dijo que ser Asami Sato era fácil?


**AVATAR: THE LEGEND OF KORRA, NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

 **** _ **Día de furia**_

El "tic tac" del reloj rompía el silencio de la oficina. La pila de archivos e informes que se encontraban sobre la mesa, amenazaban con caerse cual torre en demolición.  
Era un día caluroso, y con el pasar de los minutos el ambiente se hacía más insoportable.  
Sentía que el oxígeno se alejaba de esa habitación. Necesitaba aire puro, si seguía así enloquecería.  
Su cabeza ya le dolía al igual que su vista, pero no prestaba atención alguna. Debía terminar lo más pronto posible.

Se oye el ruido de la puerta, y una joven espera unos segundos antes de entrar.  
–Señorita Sato – habla la secretaria – el señor presidente está aquí para su reunión.  
Lo único que le faltaba.  
– ¿Qué? – Asami jura que esta vez sí enloquecería – se supone que llegaría en dos horas.  
–Lo sé, pero tiene un día ocupado y necesita verla en este instante... Es lo único que me dijo – la joven suspira. Nada podía hacer ella.  
La empresaria se toma cinco segundos para respirar profundamente.  
–Está bien – exhala el aire – hazlo pasar.

La puerta se cierra y Asami corre hacia el espejo. Ve su cabello alborotado y rápidamente lo peina con el cepillo que tenía allí. Con una precisión sorprendente en dos segundos retoca su maquillaje, todo antes de que la puerta vuelva a abrirse.  
–Presidente Raiko – la joven Sato estrecha la mano del hombre.  
–Señorita Sato – el hombre de porte elegante devuelve el saludo de manos, con firmeza y seguridad.  
–Dígame en que puedo ayudarlo – Asami camina tras su escritorio y toma asiento.  
–Lamento el imprevisto, pero necesitaba contactarla de urgencia – el presidente se acomoda en la silla – ¿Recuerda que le encargué la construcción de cien Satomoviles para la estación de policías?  
–Por supuesto señor, y créame que en seis meses los tendrá – asiente la empresaria.  
–Precisamente del asunto del tiempo, es de lo que quiero conversar – Raiko hace una pausa de unos segundos – hay menos tiempo del estimado inicialmente.

El rostro de Asami ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de preocupación.  
– ¿De cuánto tiempo estamos hablando exactamente? – pregunta temiendo la respuesta.  
–Dos meses – dice sin rodeos el hombre y los ojos de Asami se abren en sorpresa.  
– ¿Dos meses? – dice sin creerlo –p-pero señor, debemos pasar los Satomoviles a una serie de rigurosas pruebas, saber si son aptos para la carretera, calibrar su...  
–Desconozco todo ese proceso, pero imagino que es mucho trabajo – dice Raiko, interrumpiéndola – así como imagino que una joven como usted que a su corta edad salvo una empresa familiar de la ruina, no tendrá problema alguno con este pequeño percance.  
Asami suspira sabiendo que no tenía otra opción. No podía darse el lujo de cancelar ese negocio.  
Asiente suavemente y el hombre sonríe.  
–Sabía que no me defraudaría – dice el presidente, levantándose de la silla – debo despedirme, voy atrasado para una reunión.  
La joven empresaria estrecha la mano de Raiko y él se retira.

Asami se deja reclinar sobre su asiento cuando se oye el ruido de la puerta. Bufa y suspira, pensando en todo el trabajo que le quedaba por hacer. Muchas noches en vela la esperaban.  
Otra vez alguien llama a su puerta y ella se toma unos segundos antes de permitir el ingreso.  
–Señorita Sato – dice la secretaria, apareciendo nuevamente – la pintura que solicitó para los nuevos Satomoviles ya está aquí. Los repartidores necesitan que firme unos papeles.  
Asami se levanta y camina hasta la entrada de la empresa. Recibe a un hombre robusto y de barba, quien traía un par de formularios en su mano.  
–Aquí tenemos la entrega señorita – le dice, dándole a firmar el papel.  
Asami toma una pluma y antes de firmar, pide ver la mercancía. El hombre la guía hasta su camión y abre la parte trasera del mismo.  
– ¿Donde está lo demás? – pregunta Asami.  
–Esto es todo señorita – dice el hombre, confundido.  
–Mi pedido fue de cien latas de pintura – responde suspirando – y aquí con suerte hay cincuenta.  
El hombre camina hasta el asiento del conductor y vuelve con un papel.  
–Aquí tengo la boleta con el pedido, y dice cuarenta latas – explica.  
Asami siente sus nervios tensos.  
–Me encargaré de llamar a la empresa y que me envíen el resto.

La joven Sato toma una de las latas y la abre.  
– ¿Qué es esto? – dice mirando el interior. Toma un pedazo de papel y lo sumerge. Cuando lo vuelve a levantar se puede observar el color de la pintura – ¿Violeta?  
–Usted especificó – habla el hombre y comienza a leer lo que tenía escrito en su papel – "Cuarenta latas de pintura color ciruela".  
– ¡Cerúleo! – dice la empresaria – especifiqué color cerúleo, no ciruela.  
– ¿Cerúleo? – alza una ceja el repartidor – ¿Pero qué color es ese?  
–No es específico: abarca un conjunto de colores que incluye, por ejemplo, el azul profundo – explica suspirando, pensando en cómo arreglará eso.  
– ¿Por qué no ha dicho azul? Es más fácil de entender – le sugiere el hombre.  
–No es simplemente azul – se fastidia ella – es una combinación entre el azul profundo, el celeste, el azul brillante y el azul con matices verdosos.  
–Tenemos muchos tipos de azules para ofrecerle...  
– ¡Que no es azul! – gruñe, interrumpiendo al repartidor. Suspira y lo mira – ¿Puede mandarme cien latas de pintura color cerúleo?  
–Seguro – responde – anotaré su pedido y en una semana lo tendrá.  
– ¿Una semana? Pero yo lo necesito urgente.  
–Lo siento señorita, debió hacer el pedido con anticipación.  
– ¡Lo hice! Pero ustedes fueron los que cometieron un error – dice comenzando a impacientarse.  
–Podemos hacer una entrega inmediata – el hombre intenta solucionar el problema – pero el envío le costará el doble.  
Asami no podía creerlo.  
– ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero esto es una estafa!  
–Todos nuestros camiones están ocupados, deberá pagar el doble o ir a buscar usted misma el pedido – explica.  
La joven suspira e intenta no perder la calma.  
–Está bien, yo misma lo iré a buscar.

* * *

Media hora después, Asami se encontraba en el local de pinturas, lista para irse con su pedido. Acomodó y puso todas las latas que le eran posibles y sólo consiguió colocar veinte latas en el asiento trasero y del acompañante. No quería arriesgarse a colocar más y que al doblar en una curva, algunas vayan directo a la calle.  
–Tendré que hacer varios viajes – piensa suspirando.  
Se sube al Satomovil y parte rumbo a la fábrica.  
Una hora después, finalmente ya estaba por el quinto y último viaje.  
Asami aparca en la entrada de la fábrica y se baja del Satomovil.

Escuchó un ruido muy similar al que hace un coche cuando está a punto de derrapar. Volteo y observó como un conductor perdía el control de su Satomovil y se estrellaba contra el suyo.  
Las latas tuvieron destinos diferentes. Buena parte de ellas había caído sobre la calle, mientras que algunas al caer al suelo del Satomovil, se abrieron y derramaron su contenido.  
Asami se acerca a y ve todo el asiento trasero teñido de color cerúleo.  
Juraba que iba a enloquecer. Definitivamente era el peor día de todos.

Se acerca al Satomovil que produjo la colisión y abre la puerta. Encuentra a una señora que le duplicaba la edad.  
– ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – pregunta ayudándola a salir del Satomovil.  
La inspeccionó con la vista, no parecía tener heridas visibles.  
–Señora – vuelve a insistir – ¿Está usted herida?  
Para su sorpresa, la mujer comienza a llorar en forma histérica mientras se aferraba a su camisa.  
La joven estaba más que confundida. La mujer que acababa de chocar su Satomovil y producir un desastre color cerúleo, estaba llorando y mojando su camisa.  
– ¿Que sucede? – pregunta Asami sin saber que hacer o decir.  
La señora se separa de la empresaria y cuando abre la boca para hablar, Asami percibe un olor a alcohol que hubiera espantado hasta la bestia más temida.  
– ¡Él me engañó! – dice mientras la toma de los hombros y la zarandea – ¡Ese maldito me engañó con mi mejor amiga!  
La joven Sato siente su estómago revolverse y empuja suavemente a la señora para alejarla. Al estar inundada en alcohol, la mujer tropieza y cae.

Un policía aparece y se acerca a la escena.  
– Oficial, que bueno que está aquí – suspira Asami – la señora acaba de atropellar mi Satomovil.  
El joven policía hace unas señas y un compañero llega en pocos segundos. Toma a la señora del brazo y la mete en el coche.  
Cuando Asami estaba a punto de marchar para solucionar el problema de la pintura, el joven la toma del brazo.  
–Usted también deberá acompañarnos.  
– ¿Qué? – dice incrédula.  
–Debe prestar declaración de lo sucedido – explica – además, me percaté de su agresión hacia la señora.  
– ¿Agresión? – pregunta deseando que sea una broma – ¡Está borracha! Yo sólo la separé de mí.  
– ¿Va a obligarme a esposarla? – advierte el policía.

* * *

El silencio de la habitación era total. Asami suspira mientras se encontraba en la sala de interrogación. El color gris sin vida inundaba el lugar y, por alguna razón que desconocía, la habitación era helada. Sufría menos frío en la tribu agua.  
La puerta se abre y Lin Beifong entra al cuarto.  
–Puedes irte – le dice mirando el pequeño expediente que relataba lo sucedido – la mujer aun se encuentra en estado de ebriedad. Cuando se recupere veremos la forma de que te reponga el daño material causado. Tu Satomovil está confiscado hasta el momento.  
Asami suspira, agradece y sale de allí.

Camina hasta la oficina, aún restaba trabajo para hacer. Apenas llega a la oficina, la secretaria la aborda.  
– ¡Señorita! ¿Donde se había metido? – dice mirándola – han llegado miles de recados en su ausencia. El señor Tao ha llamado para hacerle un importante encargo, Raiko llamó para avisarle que además de los cien Satomoviles para la policía, necesita diez más para mandar a la Nación del Fuego. El señor Varrick tiene una especie de proyecto nuevo y necesita de su colaboración y además...  
–Déjalo todo allí – Asami la interrumpe y señala su escritorio. Se sienta en su silla y suspira.  
– ¿Necesita algo más? – pregunta la secretaria.  
–Sí. Algo para el dolor de cabeza – masajea sus sienes.

* * *

La joven Sato llega a su mansión por la noche.  
Abre la puerta y deja sus llaves en la mesa de noche que había a un costado. Suspira y camina por la mansión.  
– ¿Korra? – dice llamando a su novia – ¡Ya estoy en casa!  
Llega a la cocina y ve a la morena allí.  
–Hola cariño – la recibe con un dulce beso.

Asami suspira y le sonríe a su pareja.  
– ¿Has cenado ya? – pregunta.  
–De hecho... – explica la morena, sonriendo – hice la cena. Quería darte una sorpresa. Prepare algo de carne, pero tenía que esperar a que se descongele así que se me ocurrió usar fuego control para hacerlo. Digamos que no me medí lo suficiente y la carne se quemó. Luego intente arreglarlo y volví a congelarla.  
La morena camina hasta la mesa y toma una bandeja con un objeto extraño de color negro. Parecía una piedra.  
–Este es el resultado – dice Korra y Asami abre sus ojos sorprendida. Aquello no podía ser comestible.

La morena bota la carne, si es que se le podía llamar así, y sigue hablando.  
– ¡Pensé que es mejor invitarte a cenar! – dice sonriendo – ya sabes, para que no tengas la posibilidad de morir intoxicada.  
Asami ríe por primera vez en el día. No sabía que haría sin la morena.  
Se acerca a su novia y la abraza fuertemente. Korra la envuelve en su abrazo y besa su frente.  
– ¿Día duro? – pregunta la morena, acariciando su cabello.  
–Un poco – suspira Asami, sonriendo – pero nada que un abrazo no pueda arreglar.

* * *

 _¡Hola!_  
 _Si, de nuevo yo :3  
_  
 _Este es un one-shot que comencé a escribir días atrás. Esta mañana lo retome y sinceramente no pensé que quedaría tan extenso._  
 _Como no podía faltar, hay un poco de Korrasami al final *-*  
Espero que les guste :)_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
